


Kamen Rider of Halkeginia

by Trace_Carter



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: An ordinary hero gains the ability of villains to save a new world from the plight of storybook monsters.  He will ride across the land in order to save and protect.  RIDER TIME!





	1. Hero Time

It was a sunny day in Akihabara, but trouble was not far on the horizon. A young girl, oblivious to all but a game in her hand, walked into the street just as a truck came roaring down the road. The girl looked up in horror and froze in fear as she saw the truck racing at her, but suddenly there was a great impact and she was thrown to the sidewalk as a body slammed into hers.

When she regained herself, she looked back toward the street and screamed, for lying on the pavement, was the broken form of a young man, who had thrown himself at the girl to knock her out of harm's way, at the cost of his own life.

And this is the beginning of his tale as a Kamen Rider.

xXsceneXx

Kazi Carter was a young man just out of high school when all this had happened. He was browsing through the shops in Akihabara, having come here to celebrate his graduation, when he saw a young girl walk into a busy street, not noticing a large truck barreling down. Acting on instinct, Kazi had charged forward before diving at the girl, slamming into her with his body, sending her flying to safety as the truck bore down on him. Closing his eyes, Kazi prepared to be taken to the next life when he felt a rushing feeling and metal instead of asphalt under his body.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was sitting on the floor of a blank empty space with a faint pale light shining from all sides though the darkness.

"No way," exclaimed Kazi, "this can't be the afterlife?"

"Indeed, it is not," said a man's voice, causing Kazi to spin around and see a man wearing a black cloak with a face that showed much age.

"Who are you?" asked Kazi, "Why am I here? Did I die?"

"When you were about to die after saving that girl, a strange force pulled you across time and space," said the man, "I managed to intercept you so we could talk."

"You still haven't answered my questions," said Kazi.

"I suppose not," chuckled the man, "well then, if you must call me something, then call me Adam. As for why you're here, I brought you here because there is a great danger about to occur in a faraway land, a land that you are being summoned to as we speak."

"What does all this have to do with me?" asked Kazi, “I’m just a normal guy.”

“A normal person would not leap to save another despite the cost to his life,” said Adam, “you did, and were pulled here to be the hero that will save a world from a dangerous threat.”

“What can I do though?” asked Kazi, “I’m just an ordinary guy.”

“Oh?” said Adam, “maybe this will help.”

The masked man pulled two items from his cloak, both of which he recognized, yet one was unfamiliar.

“A Ziku-Driver and a Ridewatch?” said Kazi in surprise.

“Yes,” said Adam, “A hero needs his tools.  Now, are you prepared to save others at cost to yourself and earn the title of Kamen Rider?"

Kazi paused for a moment then remembered how he had felt when he had tackled that girl to safety, knowing he would be killed by the truck in her place and smiled. Taking the Driver, he put it away in his bag and pocketed the Ridewatch.

"Good answer," said the man before vanishing into the emptiness.

Kazi was about to call out to him, when a bright green light surrounded him and whisked him away to his new adventure.

xXsceneXx

At the Tristain Academy of Magic, the Second-Year students were filled with excitement and anticipation, for the time had come for the Springtime Familiar Summoning ritual, during which the students would have the chance to perform the Summon Servant spell and attempt to summon a familiar for themselves. The ceremony was a special event, for the familiar summoned would indicate the power and elemental alignment of the student performing the ritual and grant them a partner for life. Because of this, all students looked forward to this event with anticipation.

Well, all except one.

' _Why?_ ' mentally groaned Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, a petite pinkette that was known by her classmates as Louise the Zero due to her lack of success in the practical field of magic, ' _Why did I have to say that I would summon the greatest familiar out of all of them. Tabitha summoned a DRAGON for Founder's sake! How am I supposed to beat that?!_ '

Ignorant of Louise's internal plight, the teacher overseeing the event looked around at the gathered students and their familiars before asking if everyone had had a turn. A ray of hope shined in Louise's heart, hope that she wouldn't have to be publicly humiliated  _again_  when one of her spells exploded, but it was soon shattered by her main tormentor and fellow student, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, when the 'gifted' teen cheerfully mentioned that Louise had yet to take her turn. The teacher called her forward and Louise took a breath to calm her nerves and prayed to the Founder Brimir that she would be successful.

It was time to begin.

" _My brave familiar that exists somewhere across time and space,_ " she chanted as she channeled her magic, " _my bold and divine familiar, I summon you. APPEAR!_ "

A magic circle glowed beneath the girl's feet and, for a moment, there was nothing, but suddenly there was a violent explosion that made everyone cough from the smoke.

"Looks like you failed again, Louise the Zero," coughed one student.

"Yeah," said another, "you should just give up."

A blue haired girl, the one that had summoned a dragon, remained silent and raised her crooked staff, causing a gust of wind to blow through that blew the smoke away to reveal a slightly disheveled looking teen sitting in the middle of the blast crater.

"Did Zero just summon a commoner?" asked one Student.

"Mr. Colbert," said Louise, "this is a mistake. May I try again?"

"I'm sorry," said Colbert as he shook his head, "I cannot allow that. The Springtime Summoning ritual is a sacred ceremony. You will have to finish or be expelled."

Sighing, Louise walked up to the teen and pulled him into a kneeling position, getting a squawk of protest at the sudden movement.

"Shut up," said Louise, "you should feel lucky. Most commoners will never have this chance.  _Pentagram of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make him my familiar._ "

After saying this chant, Louise leaned in and captured the teen's lips, causing him to blush bright red. When Louise pulled away the teen could only stammer before he felt a burning pain on his hand as it began to smoke that caused him to cry out in pain.

"The Familiar runes are being engraved into you," said Louise, her cheeks still a bit pink from the kiss, "the pain will be over soon."

Soon the teen's hand stopped smoking and he looked down at it, seeing several runes that looked Nordic in origin burned into his hand. Colbert looked at them as well and made a quick sketch before clearing his throat.

"All right, if you would please head back to the school building so the next group can begin," he said.

The students nodded and used levitate spells to float back to the castle, leaving only Louise and her new Familiar standing in the field.

"You'd better walk, Louise," laughed one student as he floated off with a cat in his arms.

"Yeah," laughed a girl with a rabbit, "you'd probably just blow yourself up again."

Louise grit her teeth, but didn't dignify their insults with a response. Instead, she turned to Alex and grabbed his wrist, dragging the teen along with her with him following as he looked around in wonder.

xXsceneXx

"Could this day get any worse?" groaned Louise as she flopped down onto her bed while the teen she summoned slumped in a corner on a pile of hay, "Not only did I summon some lame commoner, but I had to give him my first kiss!"

"It wasn't a picnic for me either," muttered the teen, causing the Halkeginian Noble to turn toward the teen with a start.

"So, you can speak," said Louise, "at least that's a plus."

"Of course I can speak," said the teen, "why wouldn't I be able to. Can I at least get your name, kid?"

"I'm not a kid," said Louise, "I'm 16 years old! My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of Duke de La Vallière."

"I see," said the teen, "well my name is Kazi Aloquin Carter, just an average person. So, you summoned me here, right?"

"Yes," said Louise, "I summoned you here to be my Familiar, though I wish I summoned something better than a commoner."

"Oi," protested Kazi, "I'm the one that was brought here by your spell."

"Whatever," said Louise as she turned away and began removing her uniform.

"Wh-what the bloody hell are you doing?" exclaimed Kazi.

"Changing for bed," said Louise simply, "it's not like I should be embarrassed. You're just a commoner and my familiar. You're more like a dog than a person."

The sound of a slamming door caused the girl to spin around and realize that her familiar had just stormed out of the room. She flushed angrily at the audacity of her familiar; servants were supposed to obey their masters and not just walk out mid-sentence.

xXsceneXx

"What is with that girl?" muttered Kazi.

The teen was angrily walking through the halls, having stormed out on Louise after seeing her treat him like a slave or a lesser being.

"Is this world so behind the times with modern customs that they still treat the common folk like dirt?" he muttered, passing a pair of students having a nighttime rendezvous, with the girl talking about a soufflé she'd like to give to the boy she was meeting with.

Ignoring the curious looks that the two of them gave him, Kazi headed outside and stopped in surprise and wonder at the night sky, with two full moons illuminating the night sky.

"I'm really in another world, aren't I," mused the human teen before he sat himself down under a tree with a sigh and closed his eyes, "I hope my family isn't to broken up about this back home."

Closing his eyes, the teen hugged his knees to his chest to keep warm and let Morpheus claim him in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out JoinedZero's account on DeviantArt for a pic of Raja that I commissioned.

The next morning, Kazi awoke when a loud explosion shook the ground, causing him to jump up and startle a maid that was walking by.

“The heck was that?” he exclaimed as he reached for the Ziku-driver, “are the Kaijin attacking already?”

“Um, I wouldn’t worry,” said the maid awkwardly, “I doubt it’s whatever those Kaijin are.  That was probably Miss Vallière.  She tries hard in class, but her spells always end in a violent explosion.”

“Vallière,” said Kazi, remembering the pinkette from the previous night, “you mean that was Louise?”

Getting a nod from the maid, Kazi let out a sigh.  Now he was beginning to understand why the girl was so angry and seemed to have an inferiority complex.  If all her efforts at magic ended so explosively (literally), then she probably under a lot of stress, and, if the earlier taunts from her classmates were any indication, then she was probably dealing with bullying and ridicule from her peers too.  Heck, if the girl didn’t have an inferiority complex from all this, then he’d wonder why.

“Ok then,” said Kazi as he put away the Ziku-Driver, “so, what time is it?”

“It’s right at the end of classes,” said the maid, “the staff is setting things up in the courtyard so students can mingle with their familiars.”

“Do you think you could use some help?” asked Kazi with a smile.

“Sure,” said the maid happily, “I’m Siesta by the way.”

“I’m Kazi Carter,” said Kazi, “just tell me what to do and I’ll get it done.”

“Great,” smiled the now named Siesta, “can you help set up some tables and chairs while I check on the refreshments?”

Kazi smiled and got to work setting things up.  In all honesty, he liked to keep busy, and for him, not working was rather boring, so he was quite happy to help out.  Plus, Siesta seemed like a nice enough person.

It wasn’t long before the students began filling up the tables, accompanied by their familiars, and Kazi switched to helping serve food and drink to the gathered teens.  He noticed that Louise wasn’t present, and worried slightly that she was in trouble, but, due to him not knowing where her classroom was, and due to him having promised to help, he couldn’t go to talk to her.

As he worked, he took note of the varied creatures that the students had summoned, ranging from the mundane to things like a giant blue dragon and a large red lizard that had a flame burning on its tail.

‘It’s amazing what creatures were summoned,’ the teen mused.

As he was handing a plate holding a tart to a student that had summoned an owl familiar, there was a loud crash and he heard Siesta cry out in alarm.  Turning around, he saw the maid, Siesta, lying on the ground with an enraged blond boy standing over her.  Strangely enough, the boy had a bright red mark on his cheek the shape of a handprint and was drenched with wine.

Kazi quickly hurried over and knelt down to check on Siesta, who looked fine, other that a red mark on her face with a look of fear adorning it.

“What’s going on?” asked Kazi as he stood to his feet.

“This maid,” said the boy pompously, “foolishly interrupted a conversation between me and my lady friend, causing her to storm off hurt and angry, thus I am punishing her.”

“Um Guiche,” said a teen from the next table, “Montmorency only stormed off because you were two-timing her.”

“So basically, you’re punishing her for something that was totally your fault,” said Kazi.

“Of course not,” said the now named Guiche, “had the maid not returned a bottle of perfume when she did, the situation would not have escalated.”

“So, this is because she returned a bottle of perfume?” asked Kazi, getting a nod from the blond teen, “Well then, you shouldn’t punish her.”

“And why not, commoner?” scoffed Guiche.

“Because I’m the one who told her to do so,” lied Kazi, “if you’re going to punish someone, then punish me.”

“So, you’re the one at fault,” said Guiche.

“No,” corrected Kazi, “two-timing is all on you.  I just tried to return a lost item.  How was I supposed to know you couldn’t cover your ass when things go south?”

More students laughed at that remark, causing Guiche to flush red in embarrassment and anger.

“So,” growled the blond noble, “since you wish to be held responsible and obviously lack the common sense to respect those that are your betters, perhaps I should teach it to you.”

“Really?” drawled Kazi, “And how will you do that?”

“A duel,” said Guiche as he pointed the rose in his hand at Kazi, “Vestri Court in one hour.  Do not be late.”

“Very well,” said Kazi with a smirk, “an hour should be enough time for you to cover up the place where your ex broke up with your two-timing ass.”

This caused the students to burst out laughing, commenting about how it was his fault after all, prompting Guiche to growl and storm off, leaving the students staring at Kazi as he helped Siesta to her feet.

“Why did you say that?” asked the maid quietly so nobody else could hear, “You didn’t have to lie.”

“You didn’t deserve to suffer for his bad choices,” said Kazi equally as softly, “just because he made a mistake, doesn’t mean he can punish you when it blows up in his face.”

“But you can’t fight him in a duel,” said Siesta, “he’s a noble!  He has magic!”

“Heh,” chuckled Kazi, “I may not be a noble, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.  Now, where is this, ‘Vestri Court?’”

A student gave him directions and Kazi headed off, making a point to grab his bag with the Ziku-Driver and Ridewatch in it.

xXsceneXx

An hour later, Kazi was awaiting Guiche’s arrival at Vestri Court when Louise stormed over to him.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” she demanded, “Not only did you storm out on me, but you challenged Guiche to a DUEL?!”

“He was being an ass,” said Kazi, “as were you last night.”

“Why you insolent…” growled Louise.

“Also,” said Kazi as he cut her off, “I’m not going to stand by while others suffer for the mistakes of others…or when someone is tormented because of things beyond their control.”

Louise’s eyes widened at the ending of his sentence, seemingly catching on the hidden message.

“Now,” said Kazi as Guiche arrived on the field, “I believe I have a duel to win.”

“…do you think you can win?” asked Louise quietly

“No,” said Kazi, causing her eyes to widen.

“Then why…” began Louise.

“I know I can,” finished Kazi with a smile before heading off to find Vestri Court.

xXsceneXx

“I see that you actually showed up,” said Guiche arrogantly as he pointed the rose in his hand at Kazi, “I suppose I must credit you for that, but it will not change the outcome of this duel.”

“And your pompous posturing won’t change it either,” said Kazi, “so how about you shut the hell up and we begin?”

“If you so wish,” said Guiche as he waved the rose in his hand, causing a petal to fall, “then we shall.”

When the petal landed on the dirt, a feminine, bronze suit of armor rose up wielding a spear and stood at attention in front of its summoner, impressing Kazi at the simplicity of the spell compared with the outcome.

“My runic name is The Bronze,” said Guiche as he posed with a flourish of his rose-wand, “thus, a bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent.”

“Not man enough to fight me yourself I see,” said Kazi as he pulled out the Ziku-Driver, “no matter.  I don’t have a runic name, but there is something you can call me.”

“And what would that be?” drawled Guiche.

Kazi smirked and placed the Driver on his waist, causing a belt to form that held the device in place.

**[Ziku-Driver!]**

Kazi then pulled out his Ridewatch and turned the dial to align the watch face before pressing the button on it, causing a clock hand to spin around as a projection of the face of a helmet appeared.

**[Raja!]**

Kazi placed the Ridewatch in the slot on the side of his Driver and gave it a pound, knocking the driver out of horizontal alignment before moving his arms in a clockwise circle in front of him until one hand gripped the watch and the other was by the side of his head in a Ninja-esque stance.  While he did this, an image of a pocket watch with turning gears appeared behind him.

“ _HENSHIN!_ ” yelled out Kazi as he spun the driver back into place causing chains to appear and form rings around him that circled his body.

**[Rider Time!  Kamen Rider Raja!]**

When the rings faded away, it allowed the audience a good look at Kazi’s new form.  He had been decked out in grey and black armor with red highlights with a red cape and chains hanging from his shoulders with a large one going down the front.  His face was obscured by a helmet that resembled a pocket watch with the katakana for King spelled out across it in crimson letters.

“Wh-what are you?” exclaimed Guiche.

“Not exactly what I was expecting,” said Kazi as he looked over his new form, “but to answer your earlier questions, I’m Kamen Rider Raja.”

“Hmph,” scoffed Guiche, “it matters not what you call yourself or what armor you clothe yourself in.  You will not defeat my bronze Valkyries.”

With another wave of his wand, Guiche caused several more petals to fall from the rose, creating three more golems to back up the one he had already summoned.  The quartet of bronze warriors raised their spears and moved to circle the crimson rider.

“Well then,” said Raja as he got into a boxing stance and bounced on the tips of his toes, “looks like we’re ready to begin.”

“ATTACK!” yelled Guiche, causing the four golems to rush at the Kamen Rider aiming to cut him down.

Raja only smiled behind his helmet and brought a hand up to parry and redirect a spear thrust before slamming a backhand into the golem’s helmet using that same hand, knocking the suit of armor onto its back.  The Rider then ducked down to avoid losing his head to a Valkyrie that had swung from behind, before placing his hands on the ground and knocking said Valkyrie back with a powerful mule kick that sent the suit of armor sprawling to the ground.

Jumping back to his feet, Raja blocked several slashes from the Valkyries that caused sparks to fly from his armor, before knocking another suit to the ground with a powerful roundhouse.  He then parried several stabs from the Valkyries’ weapons before kicking one of the spears out of the hands of one of the golems and catching it.  The moment he did so, he felt a lightness in his body, as if wielding the weapon felt as natural as walking, and he spun it into a ready stance behind his back.

“Care to continue this dance?” asked the Kamen Rider as he smirked behind his helmet.

“Gladly,” responded Guiche as he summoned a new wave of Valkyries with a wave of his wand.

“I’ll lead then,” said Raja mockingly as he spun the javelin in his hand and rushed forward, faster than he had been moving beforehand.

The Valkyries attacked en-masse, but this time, Raja seemed to move like a flowing tide, cutting down the bronze golems with quick swings of the stolen spear, his body moving as if he had trained for years in wielding the weapon he held…no, not even years of training would he have the speed and reflexes he had now.  Something was directing his movements, guiding his body to the point that he could react on pure reflex, dodging and parrying the attacks of the Valkyries as he systematically cut them down with his stolen weapon.  A Valkyrie swung its spear at him from behind, but Raja simply switched his grip on his stolen spear before stabbing backwards past his body, impaling the golem with the tip, leaving it open for a back kick that sent it sprawling on the ground.  Soon, only one remained standing and the Rider faced it, tossing the stolen spear to the side and pressing the button on the RideWatch slotted into his Driver.

**[Finish Time!]**

The Kamen Rider leapt into the air as crimson letters forming the Kanji for ‘Kick’ appeared in a circle in front of him.  One by one, the letters moved to the center of the circle until they merged together and flew into the remaining Valkyrie, holding it in place as the Kamen Rider flew at it in a downward flying side-kick, impacting the golem with explosive results.

**[TIME STRIKE!]**

“Now,” said Raja as he turned to face Guiche, the embers from the explosion providing an epic backlight, “shall we continue?  Or will you yield?”


End file.
